


Coming Home

by Titti



Series: Through The Years [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: When Charlie returns home before schedule, he finds something unexpected.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 4: Snape gets caught with his pants down. Set about ten days after Silence

_Charlie's POV_

About a month ago, we found eight dragon eggs. They recently etched. All of the dragon keepers were asked to return to camp. I stayed there for over a week. I wasn't supposed to return home for another week, but thankfully the Japanese ministry found a home for the dragons and they took them this afternoon.

I have to confess that as much as I love my job, now that I live with Severus, I'm eager to return home at night. It's going to be horrible when school starts again.

I arrive home late at night. The lights are off. Severus is probably sleeping already. I walk quietly, not wanting to wake him. When I reach our bedroom, I hear moaning. I open the door softly and fuck if I don't see the sexiest thing on earth.

Severus is lying naked on his back. His eyes are closed. He has one hand closed around his erection. He's pumping slowly, as if he's trying to draw this out. His other hand is teasing his nipple. His thumb rubs one nipple before pinching it viciously. He whimpers and so do I.

I bite my lip, trying to stay quiet. He moans again as his hand travels down until he cups his balls. He presses them against his body and I mimic his action to stop from coming. I see him roll the heavy glands and I stifle a groan.

My eyes still on him, I begin to undress, throwing my clothes on the floor. I rest against a wall and begin to pump my cock. I follow the rhythm Severus has set for himself. 

As much as I hunger to be inside him, this is the first time that I see my lover in complete abandon. Such a rare gift. 

Severus opens his legs and I get a perfect view as he pushes a finger inside his body. I can see he's close. He closes his eyes and trashes his head side by side. The hand on his prick speeds up, pushing down almost cruelly. He adds another finger, pumping faster and faster.

His body stills for an instant. "Charlie," he whispers before letting go and coming, covering his stomach with spunk.

My heart stops for a beat. I'm not an insecure man, but to hear my name spill from his lips, telling me that he's thinking about me, is like a birthday and Christmas gift wrapped into one. I sigh and move closer. He still doesn't notice me. Another first, since he's always so attuned to his surrounding.

"Nice show," I say as I kneel on the bed.

His eyes snap open. "Charlie?"

I smile. "I see you couldn't wait," I say teasing.

"You aren't supposed to be here." How cute! He's trying to change the subject to avoid discussing the fact that he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar...well, his hand somewhere it shouldn't be.

"Came home early," I say calmly as I scoop up his come and coat my erection. "You don't mind if I bugger you, do you?"

He chuckles. "As long as you don't expect me to get it up again."

"Nah, I know you're old. I would never subject you to such inhuman request." I kiss his forehead and slip inside him.

He closes his arms around me, keeping me still as he kisses my head. "I missed you."

I laugh. "Yes, I can see that. Mind if we talk after I get off."

He caresses my face. It still amazes me how much he loves me. Severus Snape, the man who never shows any emotions unless it's anger, the man who could fool Voldemort for years, the man who will only smile for me.

I kiss him deeply, my tongue in his mouth, moving in time with my cock. He holds on my biceps and his legs wrap around my waist, as if he's trying to keep me near him. It's not the best position, my movements are limited, but it only means that I get to savour this for longer.

His impenetrable eyes are fixed on me. The love I see makes me feel like I'm at the centre of the universe. For him, I _am_ the only important person in existence. He's told me plenty of times, but I don't believe him, not until moments like this.

"Love you...love you," I keep repeating while panting.

He brushes my lips with a finger. "I love you, too." 

His voice is a mere whisper, but my body responds with sudden violence. My ears are ringing, blood coursing through my vein, I shut my eyes and my world goes black as I come inside my lover's body. 

When I come to, Severus is holding me tight. He has cleaned us both and the sheets are snuggled around us. "Welcome back." He kisses me and I sigh.

"I'm getting too old to sleep in a cot. I rather like this bed," I murmur.

"Is the bed the only thing you've missed?" he asks with an amused smile.

"I might have missed a thing or two." He scowls at me and I just laugh. "God, Severus, I'm getting addicted to have you around. What am I going to do when you go back to Hogwarts?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "You could come and stay with me. Does it really matter if you apparate from here or the school?"

I gape. I never expected this. He said that he was ready to acknowledge our relationship in public, but I didn't think he would be so open about it. Severus is such a reserved man.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly."

I snap my mouth closed at his comment. "What about the students?"

He raises an eyebrow. "What about them? They are not the ones who would be living with me, so I don't see what say they have in the matter."

I roll my eyes. "That's not what I meant. They would know..."

"That I'm gay? Well, it's really none of their business, is it? Besides, professors can reside, if they so choose, with their family. I believe one other professor has chosen to do so for the upcoming year." He stares at me and I know perfectly well what he is trying to do.

"That will be a reason why I wouldn't want to live at Hogwarts." I sigh. I haven't spoken to my family since we told them. The idea of seeing professor Bill Weasley and his lovely wife Fleur every day makes me sick at the moment.

"You love them. I know that you'll never forgive yourself if you don't try to make peace with them." Severus hugs me tighter as he speaks softly to me. "Maybe living at Hogwarts with Bill will provide a way to get close to your family again."

I look up at him. "Is this why you're doing it? Because you want me to fix this with my family?"

He chuckles. "I doubt that I would surrender my privacy simply so that you could speak with your family. I want you there because we can finally spend our days and nights together."

"I don't know..." God, this is so much so quickly.

"I don't need an answer now. School doesn't start until September. There is plenty of time." He kisses me on the lips. "Now, we need to get some sleep."

I nod. I rest my head on his chest. His presence makes me feel loved. As I fall asleep, I smile. I know my answer. I can't live without him any longer.


End file.
